Angel's Wings Poetry
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Poems I wrote for school as a project. WARNING: Depressing. Not some thing to make you feel good.
1. Chapter 1 : Cloud

A/N: Um, hi people. I'm trying to write stuff for my other things but can't think of any thing, and I want to give my readers some thing to read so I'm putting up some poems.

XXX

A Little Angel sits

Trapped within a cloud

Unable to escape

Unable to be seen

But able to see out at the world as it falls to peaces

She sees the world breaking

But can do nothing

Trapped within a cloud

Her own personal prison

And she weeps

And weeps

Long after the world has fallen

And its inhabitants have withered and died

For it is not them she weeps for

But herself

Trapped in her little prison

For now there is no one left to free her


	2. Chapter 2: A Fallen Angel's face

Apone a fallen angel's face

Blood tears stream eternally down pail cheeks

Love unrequited

Heart broken

Betrayal

Suffering & pain

All these fill her heart

As they did when she fell a part


	3. Chapter 3: I saw it fly

When I was young I saw it fly,

A butterfly

It flew away

And left me here

But I wanted to fly

I wanted to soar

I wanted to go some where

Other then here

But it left me

Unable to fly


	4. Chapter 4: Dieing Angel

An angel's face contorts in pain

As silver daggers slice up her wings

Her body filled with now stained blades

As she gasps and tries to scream

Only to find she can't even breath

Her halo broken

Her body bloody and bleeding

Soaked in red life liquid as she lets her tears fall

Her smiles and laughs

Now nothing but the past

She should have known her happiness wasn't meant to last

But only as she takes

Her finale dieing gasps

Does she realize this is true,

That this was all meant to be

So fair well little dieing, dead, angel,

I shalen't see you again


	5. Chapter 5: Why Do You Fly Away?

Little Butterfly,

Why do you fly away from me?

When all I want to do

Is admire your pretty wings?

Little butterfly,

Why do you fly away from me?

Are you afraid?

You come so close some times,

But then you retreat?

Are you teasing me? Are you just messing with my head?

Little butterfly,

Why do you fly away from me?


	6. Chapter 6: Crying Faced Angel

Little Angel with the crying face

Your tears fall but leave no trace

With no questions ask you cry and cry

Never is there a dry eye apone your face

Little angel with the bleeding wrist

Stained red with your blood a peace of glass

You blood trickling from your veins

Little Angel with the broken glass

Would you be doing this if just one question hadn't gone unasked?

Little angel with the blood and tears

Would you be an angel now if that simple question had been asked?

Little angel,

What's wrong?


	7. Chapter 7: Beware the Stories

Little ones beware

The stories that I tell

Will send you to a world of fear and terror

Once which you can't escape

They will send shivers down your spine

And your hair to stand on end

Stories grotesque and vulgar

Sure to offend

Stories of darkness, sickness,

And delightful gorish death

So beware little ones

For my stories will make you shake with fear

So go now

Leave this place of gut-wrenching horror

Before it fills your mind and never leaves

Go on now,

Go back to your beds,

Unless,

Perhaps,

You'd like to hear a story?


	8. Chapter 8: A Gruesome Thing

In a place of ignorance and denial

There lives a gruesome thing

A being beyond your wildest imaging

He lay asleep,

Resting,

Regaining his strength

He is a truly fearsome being,

Much smarter and more sophisticated then you or I

He lives by his own, more advanced, laws and code

Where just about anything goes

Including thing some see as vile,

Like his love of a certain hunt

Once ever hundred years or some, after he awakes,

He goes hunting

He finds the perfect pray then stalks it

For weeks and weeks on end

But when the time finally comes,

He takes his pray far, far away,

To a place where no one will ever find them,

A place where the screams will go unheard

And after every thing is done

Thins being with prepare his favorite meal of all

A scrumptious feast of tender, delicious human flesh

With Blood like wine


	9. Chapter 9: Death

Splashing, gasping, confusion, and fear

Lungs filled with water

Too quick

Yet not quick enough

Unable to scream

Falling,

Sinking,

Unable to breath

Eyes closing, heart slowing

Thoughts all but gone

One singles though,

3 little words,

A sight,

A light,

One finale thought

The sight of a body, all but dead

Then looking up

That light

A warmth

So welcoming

So loving

Then nothing

Darkness

Death


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Hero

Sitting in my room

I feel eyes starring

I turn but no one's there

I can feel the eyes though

I can hear the noises,

A voice

Fear

The voice of a man I can not see

The words of a women unknown to me

The image of a boy,

He protects me and is the only one that I can see

I know him, I know I do

He is my hero

But, who is he?


	11. Chapter 11: With in a Forest a Young Gir

With in a forest a young girl wonders

Grasping out at trees and leaves

Her eyes are blank

Her skin is pale and cold as ice

And yet she still wonders

Eternally searching

Searching for some thing

Something unknown

Will she ever find it?

No one knows


	12. Chapter 12: Time

A streaming river

A flying bird

A show of life and a lesson learned

As time passes by

We go along

Following time

Like a long, long song


	13. Chapter 13: Life

A scream

A gasp

A party

A show

A love

Some fun

A world we know

A laugh

A cry

And things we see with our own eyes

Playing with friends

And being with loved ones

All a show that life was lived


	14. Chapter 14: Why?

A wish

A dream

Things we wish to see

My fantasies

Of worlds unknown

Of things unreal

And things unheard

My heart yearns

For a world my own

My soul falls

It can not soar

As I am trapped

In a world I don't want to know

A world or wars

A world of hate

Of tears and screams! There's no debate

Torn apart by things like race, gender, and sexual preferences!

WHY?

Why can't we get along?

Why can't they see?

This is wrong!

Why?


	15. Chapter 15: Love

Dark eyes

Pale skin

Died hair

And a smiling light

A soul that's pure

A heart full of love to give

You are smart

You are kind

You let me speak my mind

You are a friend to go to

A shoulder to cry on

And the one I truly love

You are not beautiful

Beauty is you

Some may not see it, but they are blind

Because you are the only beauty I see with my eyes

I love


	16. Chapter 16: Sleeping Cloud

Apone a cloud a person sleeps

They sleep and sleep

As time passes them by

As the sleep friends grow old and die

As they sleep time continues to pass them by

A hundred years and every thing's changed

And it can never be the same

Another hundred years

And the world begins to fall a part

Once more, another hundred years has passed them by

And human kind as long become extinct

Only after a thousand years does the person awake

Ready to run and play for the rest of the day

But then they look down to see

There's nothing left of humanity

Apone a cloud a person slept

Now apone a cloud a person wept


	17. Chapter 17: Lost Light

Echoed cries and tear stained eyes

He watched as she withered in pain

Knowing it could never be the same

He watched her suffer

Without a care

And she realized

No one would be there

To save her when she fell

And she would plummet to the depths of hell

He used to love her

He used to care

But hearing lies made him shut his eyes

And once he opened them again

He saw her lying on the ground

Blood soaked and gasping

As she tried hard not to choke

He watched her lie there

Desperately trying to hear

His angel's final words, before she disappeared

As she apologized for deeds unknown

And begged forgiveness when she'd done nothing wrong

He was speechless

He head slumped, her breathing slowing to a stop

She was no more,

Leaving him lost without his light

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Yea, so these were some poems I wrote for a project. This was the last one, so here's where I stop posting poems. I hope you all liked though.

BTW, would you all like to know what I got as a grade? An F! The reason? The teacher thought that I was RUDE for asking questions when I got confused! I had A's through out the first 3 quarters, then for the last quarter she gave me an F! Even though I did my work and didn't bother any one (I'm usually quiet in all of my classes –drama) she gave me an F! All because she thought that I was RUDE!

If any thing she's the rude one! She snapped at me, mad me cry, then called my family to say I was being disrespectful. Yea know what, next time I see her I'm going to flip her off, and if she DARES come near me I swear I'm going to curse her ears off! (I'm going to a different school so I'm not going to have her as a teacher so there's absolutely nothing she can do about it, especially since my family KNOWS I deserved an A.)


End file.
